Measuring Happiness in Sunsets
by JapaneseAnimeFreak16
Summary: Furuichi counts the days by sunsets, because when he sleeps, he's not sure if he'll wake up to see the sunrise. AU, Demon!Oga, Leader!Furuichi, OgaFuruichi, ToujouAoi, KanzakiPaako, oneshot.


Author's** Note:** I've always wanted to do a Beelzebub AU about this ever since I read another fic with a similar premise. What if Oga was controlled by the Demon Lord and forced to destroy the world like Hilda said he would in the beginning? I can see Furuichi becoming the new 'General' in Oga's place. Takes place 3 years after current arc, somewhat.

**Rating: T**

**Warning:** AU, mentions of blood, character death, angst, hints of yaoi (boyxboy), OgaxFuruichi, Future!Furuichi, Leader!Furuichi, various pairings

**Summary:** Furuichi counts the days by sunsets, because when he sleeps, he's not sure if he'll wake up to see the sunrise. AU, Demon!Oga, Leader!Furuichi, OgaFuruichi, ToujouAoi, KanzakiPaako, oneshots.

* * *

**Measuring Happiness in Sunsets**

In this new, war-torn land, Furuichi had very few things to look forward to and measured his days in sunsets.

His mornings were spent debriefing with his various generals in the camp, taking in information and giving out orders, followed by his mid-morning rendezvous with whichever informant happened to survive that week. Afternoons were spent surveying maps and consulting with advisors for the next step, new plan, and sometimes he would walk into their makeshift, self-sufficient town to talk to the survivors to reassure them they were safe, that everything was okay. At night, he trained – himself or recruits it mattered not – and tried to forget, but never could.

As he glanced at the one thousand ninety-fourth sunset of his new life, he couldn't help but reflect.

Some were born great. Some achieved greatness. Almost three years ago, to the day, he'd had greatness thrust upon him when he watched his world burn to the ground. Getting a girl to date him was now the least of his problems, instead planning when he'd need to send the remaining two Provision Groups out for more necessary equipment and supplies and wondering if they'd come back at all. Once upon a time, new games had been the highlight of his week – now, every hour _they_ didn't find their base, didn't tear his new, fragile, mediocre happiness asunder, he thanked whatever god or demon was listening to his prayers.

Why sunsets?

Five more sunsets mark the three weeks of extra time Nene and her group of Red Tails had bought a small group of survivors to make it to camp safely before they fell, saving a small child with wild red hair and a tear-stained face asking for her big sister.

Four more sunsets mark the two months of silence between the base and one of their many, small outposts – the one Himekawa and Kanzaki were stationed at before the radio towers fell and no survivors came crawling back to HQ.

Three more sunsets mark the deadline for the birth of Yuka's baby with only a mother to raise her daughter – because Kanzaki always insisted the baby would be a girl, his baby girl.

Two more sunsets mark Toujou and Aoi's one year anniversary, celebrated with over one thousand miles between them because they knew their place in this new world, and sometimes it was not by each other.

One more sunset marks three years, exactly, since Oga – his best friend, his confidant, his _everything _– was ripped from his side, a leader taken from his throne. One more sunset, and three years would span between his confession to Oga, the kiss, the bright future he'd seen…and the now, where Hell on earth was the best he could hope for.

So, yes, he measured his days in sunsets because it marked another day he was still breathing, another day he had suffered through so that others could prosper in the world of demons and death and destruction. Another day where he remembered the way Oga's smirk had twisted into something horrible and malevolent, terrifying enough to haunt his nightmares every night where Hilda's bloody parasol and Lamia's last screams barely made his stomach turn.

He remembered a time, one thousand and ninety-four sunsets ago, when he and Oga thought it was all fun and games, until it wasn't fun and games anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I'm just churning these out. I'm not sure why but I think listening to Chopin is giving me a lot of inspiration. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the fic! Any pairing/premise ideas would be lovely to hear! Faves and reviews are appreciated!


End file.
